The guidelines of this Professional Oncology Education Grant offer the University of Hawaii's College of Health Sciences and Social Welfare, Cancer Research Center of Hawaii, and affiliated hospitals opportunities to develop innovative programs to meet the educational needs of both students and practicing health professionals. This proposal for a grant renewal recognizes the continuing importance of interdisciplinary exchange and attitudinal assessment in cancer care. Proposed activities include: A combined-school colloquium program that emphasizes a team approach to cancer care as well as prevention, early diagnosis, management, and psychosocial and financial concerns. This program is designed and scheduled to reach a wide range of students. A continuing education program that will assess community health professionals' cognitive skills and provide seminars, videotapes, and other educational activities as needed. An oncology nursing workstudy program that offers nursing student concentrated experience with cancer patients and families as well as an opportunity to alter positively their attitudes toward cancer care. Research awards to selected graduate students interested in participating in ongoing research projects. This experience will provide increased knowledge about research processes and problems as well as increased awareness of career opportunities in cancer-related research. The success of these programs depends not only on the dedication of those individuals identified to supervise and coordinate the programs, but also on careful evaluation of program development, implementation and outcome. Therefore, a person experienced in this function is necessary and is identified in this grant proposal. Another determinant of the success of these programs is the working relationship enjoyed by participating schools, research institutes, and hospitals. The College of Health Sciences and Social Welfare includes the Schools of Medicine, Nursing and Social work. Dual appointments of some faculty to the Cancer Research Center of Hawaii ensure a close relationship in cancer-related research activities. In addition, integration of residency programs provides excellent coordination of inter-hospital teaching. The hospitals in turn conduct weekly or bi-weekly tumor conferences with commitment to the cancer education program.